


Predatory Orange

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Wakatoshi didn't expect his world to explode into color the moment he laid eyes on Hinata Shouyou.





	Predatory Orange

**Author's Note:**

> UshiHina Week Day 3: Black & White

By the time he was seventeen, Ushijima Wakatoshi expected to spend most, if not all of his life without color.  But of course, those plans were completely and utterly derailed and the very first color he saw was orange.

Hinata Shouyou’s hair glowed in the low sunlight, and it was possibly the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, even when looking at the positively predatory look in Hinata’s eyes.  Incredible dark brown eyes that promised victory.

Wakatoshi had never had many thoughts of fancy, but he was certain, that in another lifetime, had Hinata Shouyou had asked him to go to war and win, he would have done.  Hinata was staring at him too.  He was completely rooted to the spot, as if caught in a trance.

“Oi!  Hinata, let’s go!” Karasuno’s setter snaps.  Wakatoshi’s eyes flick up to look at the other.  He was tapping his foot impatiently.  Wakatoshi stepped forward and tilted Hinata’s chin up so they were making proper eye contact.

“Whoever wins, will win, Hinata Shouyou.  What has occured today does not change that.  Afterwards, come find me, and we will discuss this,” Wakatoshi said.

 

Shiratorizawa had lost.  For the first time in nearly a decade, Shiratorizawa had lost.  To Karasuno High School.  The team in their black and orange cheered and dogpiled each other in joy.  Wakatoshi saw Hinata get buried under the other first years and their libero.

The teams were signalled to line up and both teams managed to bow and shake hands.  Karasuno descended into celebratory chaos once more.  Hinata looked resplendent, even covered in sweat and looking absolutely exhausted.  The smile on his face made up for it.

Everyone went through cool down stretches and the two teams were hustled off once the closing ceremonies concluded.  They walked down the halls and Wakatoshi had very nearly forgotten about his words to Hinata that summer evening.

“Ushijima!!”

He paused when he heard his name being called and turned to see Hinata running up to him.  Hinata took a second to catch his breath.  Then, he held out a slip of paper.  Wakatoshi looked at it and realized it was a phone number scribbled on it.

“I always thought you looked good in black and white.  But you look even better in color.  Call me,” Hinata said in a rush.  He then turned and ran off.  Wakatoshi stared after him.  That had been surprisingly smooth.  He pocketed the slip of paper and caught up to the rest of the team.  Wakatoshi found him agreeing with Hinata’s words.  Hinata looked good in black and white, but was absolutely breath-taking in color.


End file.
